chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ApolloFlare/Apallo's /Update/ Blog
Half Assed Update HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO Everyone this is Apallo the Hedghehog here with what was formerly known as the Half Assed News Blog, is now being called the Half Assed Update. And, I apologize to not having a complete blog last time, I got too lazy and just wanted to put down some things that were on my mind. From now on I will try to put more effort into my work. But anyway, let's see what I have instore for you all this time: #'Video of the Day' #'The Worlds of Kingdom Hopes' #'Arclight Warriors Update *Characters*' #'Song of the Day' #'*Sonic Character of the Day*' And as a note, this was a day late because of how late this was worked on. Sorry for that guys. Video of the Day 8/5 ::::::: MARIO BROS.: HEROES OF THE STARS!!!!! SUPER MARIO BROS.: HEROES OF THE STARS!!!!! It's a totally fresh series by er..... SuperFredrikNilsson who goes by another name in the video below. This series started about a few years back and for a sprite series, it looks amazing, the story is cool. Honestly, I'd prefer more of this for or even over SMBZ anyday *Gasp* Yes I said It. And I want to be one of the may people to say that SMBZ has a very VERY little chance at coming back, even thougl AlvinEarthworm said he was thinking about it. I doubt that he even has the time to do it now. He's in his 30's (I think) and at this time of everyone's life I doubt that he will have the time to even turn on flash. But that doesnt mean I want him to return to it, or entrust someone of a newer generation to make the series. These newer animators are amazing at what they do and most of them even said that Alvin is thier idol. That being said I'll miss SMBZ and ill miss Alvin's work too. But with stuff like this, Its making part of me glad that he moved on. Anyway, the over view of Heroes of the Stars. It is based around Paper Mario and Kirby of the Stars (RIght Back At Ya if you wanna go the 4Kids route) or so he says in the credits. Its more of a mixture between Super Mario RPG, Kirby:OtS, Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi RPG and most shonen anime. (Pardon me if I said it wrong). It has alot of action, alot of voice clips, and most of the sprites have been reone, especially Mario and Luigi. Sorry I couldnt give out much detail, I didnt want to spoil everyone ou tof the series. If you'd like to check it out go here: Goes up to Episode 6 And without futher adeu, the video of the day: Kingdom Hopes As you all know. Kingdom Hearts is known for it's vast universe of worlds within it's series. I plan to do the exact same for Kingdom Hopes. What? You thought it'll just bewith the Dangan Ronpa cast and world? Oh no, it'll be more than that, let me assure you. Right now, I have picked about 4 worlds so far. Below I will list the world, partner, and reward for clearing said world The Home of Hope *Partner: *None, Chris will find his series long partners here* *Series: Dangan Ronpa *Keychain: Falling Despair *Name Pending* *Partner: Sonic the Hedgehog *Series: Sonic the Hedgehog *Keychain: Blue Blur Mushroom Kingdom *Partner: Mario *Series: Mario and Luigi RPG *Keychain: Bros Blade *Name Pending* *Partner: MegaMan Classic *Series: MegaMan *Keychain: Rock Blade No So much info huh? Well it took me a while to figure out how to put some deail for each word on here without putting more spoling infro on here. But I will say that the rest of you will decide the remaining 4 worlds for the story via Strawpoll and Suggestions in the comments below or on chat. Not all suggestions will be used, but that doesnt mean we wont be able to fit something from a series into the story. But I will share part of what I had to go off of when I first thought about making this series. '*Preview*' And there I was, falling onto a new world, with no knowlage of it and it's people. Before I was knocked out in the ship's cockpit, I managed to see some of the buldings and the skies above. Everything looked devastated. As if the world ended all around me. The part of the ship I managed to pliot crashed onto some grounds, nearby a school.. I must have been out for a good 20 Minuets, because when I arrived into this Relm, it was 2:34, now it was 2:54. '' ''I got out of the ship, and began to look around for any resources that I could, for the repairs, as well as find some one to tell me what had happened to this world. I would have gone into the town but.... you know. I went up the stairs that lead to the school and read Hope's Peak Acadamy. "Was this a school for the gifted?" i asked myself as I went up to the frount doors, which were sealed off.I slowly approached them, summoning my Keyblade, when suddenly I felt some disturbance near by, as if some hearts were abrutly taken from thier bodies. I lifted my keyblade towards the door forming a pathway in, but before I could step in. I was knocked out. "''Upupupuupupupupupupupupu" Arclight Wariors So, I promiced that I would talk about the main character of Arclight Warriors a bit. Sorry thatthis secion will sound and look a bit rushed,but because of the CWD Drama last night I couldnt propperly think on what to type. So here are our Protags. 'Ray Trinity' '''T'he choosen hero of the Arc White, a small AI Device that allows him to become Arclight Warrior White. Ray is just a geek that lived a pretty normal, yet stressful life in high school. Bron, the School's Football Star is afraid of Ray's athletic skills replacing him in the team, and so he harasses him just to let the stress of that fear come out. Ray is friendly, and pretty heroic in his own right.But because of the constant harassment and pranks, he's often seen as a slacker to most people, execpt his Counceler/Technology teacher. Mr. Ebony. Ray is also the only child in a family of 2, formerly 3. His mother Sarah lost her husband in an accident when Ray was only 10. Ever sence then, he's been acting more like an adult around the house than he is around his two friends Cindel and Koby. 'Ray's Abilties as Warrior White' *Ray can fly using his Jet wings *He can also dash with them as well *His body has not enhanced strength and speed, as well as defensive powers to help him fight aginst crime. *His main weapons are the Arc Canon, which is formed from his left arm and the White Saber, a sword that he weilds with hisleft arm *Unlike the other Colors, Warrior White can utalize a bit of thier powers to help him fight. He can slso combine two abilties as well. *In case of an emergancy, Arc Will teleport his body back to the place where he was found, to repair and heal them both if needed. Hold on, what are the Arc Colors you ask? Allow me to explain. There are 4 more colors to this group, each with his/her own abilites and powers. These are called the Arc Colors. throughout this entire arc, Ray and White must find these devices before anyone else does, in order to prevent a Currupt Warrior from being born.How willthey do it? What are Currupt Warriors? Find out once Arclight Warriors takes off soon! Song of the Day 8/5 I dont have a fancy intro for this song, it literly has it itself. I love techno and fast pace music. I also like songs that sounds like intros for Anime, which is how I see Phantasy Star Universe and its other games within it's character's storyline. But anyway enjoy Ignite Infinity from Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Pssst. ....... this is also going to be the theme for Arclight Warriors Closing This blog was ment for monday, but unfroutntely, I had to push it to tuesday, due to CWD, moderation duties and constant breaks. Most of the articles are half assed only because of these reasons only. BUT I DIGRESS! I hope you enjoyed this blog, and I cant wait to get to work on Hopes and Warriors. Toodles! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts